1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bacterial strain. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bacterial strain capable of degrading organic polymers.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, organic polymers are extensively used in various manufacturing industries and the agricultural industry. Nonionic surfactants, for example, alkylphenol polyethoxylates, are one type of organic polymers that has been widely used. Alkylphenol polyethoxylates includes nonylphenol polyethoxylates (NPEOn) and octylphenol polyethoxylates (OPEOn). Some of the metabolites from the alkylphenol polyethoxylates type of nonionic surfactants are potential endocrine disrupters and tend to accumulate in the environment, thus ecology and human health can be adversely affected. Consequently, environmental pollution related to the alkylphenol polyethoxylates type of nonionic surfactants has gained a great deal of attention in recent years.
Since the water and soil of many places in the world have been seriously polluted by nonionic surfactants, bioremediation of soil and water contaminated with such nonionic surfactants requires urgent attention. Furthermore, in the bioremediation of petroleum and petrochemical contamination, external surfactants are added to enhance biodegradability. To prevent further contamination during the bioremediation process, the removal of such surfactants is crucial.